Sweet Revenge
by roses-and-phantoms
Summary: USUK; Arthur wants to break it off with his boyfriend, but Alfred is not going to let him slip away that easily. Warnings: rape and a little bloodplay. Enjoy uvu


Arthur sat at his cherry desk in mid afternoon. The sun was pouring through the window and today would be an excellent day if not for what was on his agenda.

He sat by his laptop, formulating sentences as polite as he could, but nothing could keep the loathing words in which he really thought from spreading on to his email. Slender fingers harshly pounded each key as Arthur thought up more reasons why he had no interest in Alfred, his boyfriend, or soon to be ex-boyfriend. He did not want to see Alfred again, that was for sure. He knew email was a cowardly way to go about this, but why should he even stoop so low as to come face to face with Alfred and take all his shitty excuses? Well, enough was enough, and Arthur would be damned if he was going to interrupt him in the middle of breaking up with him.

Their relationship started out sweet. Arthur was walking out of the grocery store with too many bags and Alfred came over and gathered up all of them, saying, "Such a lovely thing shouldn't even have to lift a finger! Not with me around!" Arthur found it a little forward, but took kindly to the flirtations and soon they were going out. Movies, coffee shops, clubs, beaches, you name it.

Time passed however, and Arthur eventually took notice of Alfred's drinking habits. Slowly and steadily, Alfred showed his true self through getting just a bit more tipsy than the last time he drank. At first, Arthur found it amusing that he would be such an angry drunk, but as time went on, Arthur grew tired of being called a "skanky good-for-nothin' whore" every other day. It was time to break it off, especially when he found Alfred fondling some slut's tits in the corner of the club.

The email was sent and the relationship was officially over. No more commitments and responsibilities besides his own. It was, in fact a shame that he had to break it off; at times Alfred could be the sweetest thing, but the cons just simply outweighed the pros and Arthur could find a much better man than him.

The day rolled by peacefully, nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur was gaining more and more confidence as day turned into afternoon, then night. Everything was normal, perhaps even more normal than before. Of course Arthur checked his email every ten minutes with growing anticipation, but nothing came up, and he assumed that Alfred was simply speechless. He ravished the thought of Alfred sitting at his computer with his mouth agape, feeling horrible for treating him like this, then sobbing like a baby for the rest of the night. Oh, Arthur simply _had_ to celebrate such a wonderful feat. Grabbing his keys and overcoat, Arthur went outside to his convertible and cranked it on.

He did not know that Alfred had been watching his every move.

* * *

Arthur emerged from the petty bakery, carrying a small styrofoam container with the rest of his cake inside. He figured celebration could continue tomorrow since he was already full. The sandy blond turned right, heading for his car, but was stopped when a black shadow shot out and quickly covered his mouth, preventing any noise from alerting the public what was happening. It was no use anyway, the bakery was deserted at this late hour and it would indeed be a perfect time to snatch someone up without anyone seeing anything. Arthur was dragged to the alley next to the bakery, garbage littered everywhere with puddles of murky water gleaming in the moonlight. The small container was left on the hard concrete and pushed open, a promised future of delight now lost. A switchblade was forced upon his neck, digging into the skin only enough to squeeze out a few tricklings of Arthur's blood. He squirmed, struggling to get out of his captor's grasp, but it was simply no use. Arthur was small, fragile, brittle. He could not escape even if he tried with all his might in his little body.

The body above him chuckled, its upper half hidden by the black hood he wore. A taut erection was pressed against Arthur's quivering thigh.

Alfred moved at a quick pace, taking the wet blade from Arthur's neck and bringing it down to Arthur's trousers, shearing them off with a few quick slashes. A muffled cry could be heard from Arthur, still trying to struggle out of his grasp with what little fight he had in him. It was not working, and seemed to make his captor even more amused and possibly more aroused than before. Boxers were torn apart with the switchblade and pale, creamy thighs were now fully exposed. Only Arthur's overcoat covered what little dignity he had left.

It was all soon forgotten as Alfred madly ripped it off him, throwing it into the puddle ridden with rotting leaves and muddy gravel. The calm moon shined down upon the two, exposing each other in a dusky white light. Arthur's sex was uncovered, causing him to twist and turn his body. 'Oh no, anything but this... please!' thought Arthur, but he could only whimper and remain pushed up against the cool brick wall.

A head nestled in the crook of Arthur's neck, nuzzling him as his face slowly met with Arthur's blood smearing on his cheek. But no, Alfred did not mind one bit. Arthur suddenly stood rigid when he spied familiar locks of blond hair tickling his collarbone. No… this wasn't him… this couldn't be him. Arthur refused to accept it, but his logic got the better of him. Tears grew and made their way down his face as Arthur shook.

"_A…. Alfie…_."

He looked up, a small smirk tugging on his face as his warm, young hands reached to squeeze the firm ass cheeks that unquestionibly belonged to him.

"You were lying Arthur, you were. I know you were. You shouldn't play these games with me. I am much more clever than you; I'll find you and make you mine again." Arthur looked down, his confidence at a breaking point as he nodded obediently.

Something cold and oily was felt near Arthur's entrance as fingers laced the substance over and out his entrance with so much care, it was hardly believable it was rape. But it was, and Arthur could not simply deny that. A lubricated index finger pushed its way inside Arthur, going only to the cuticle and making its way back out until pushing in again, only an inch deeper. One by one, his captor's fingers penetrated his opening, leaving Arthur squirming not for an escape, but somehow for more friction. He reached out and moaned, grasping Alfred's coat and slipping his fingers into his hair. 'No, no, no, this isn't right!' Arthur mentally kicked himself. He should leave but, oh! This was all that he needed this entire time! …Right? Arthur needed someone to care for him, and if it meant being so called "raped" then by God he would be raped. The cool autumn night provided fresh cool air for him to sharply take in, releasing it in a visible cloud that faded away into the sky. Alfred madly kissed Arthur's bloody wound caused by the switchblade, the thick liquid dribbling down his face as it provided an effort to clot. Arthur winced at the pain, but it was a small price to pay in return for what he thought he so desperately needed.

"Arthur…. F-fuck Arthur you need me…. I won't let you go; you need me! S-someone else will take you and they won't treat you like me, they'll treat you so bad, Arthur… God they'll treat you so bad…."

A gentle lick to the blood cascading from the wound made Arthur whimper and ponder if he really could find someone like his Alfie. He could only remember when Alfred clung to him on cold nights now, or when he made him soup when he was sick. Arthur could only remember what was good about Alfred as he was being fucked by his fingers. The index, middle, and ring finger were sucked in and pulled out as Arthur clung to Alfred, mewling out incomprehensible words which meant nothing as soon as they escaped. A growing erection further clouded Arthur's mind as he ground it against Alfred's larger one, eliciting a slow moan from the other. This was all he needed, he couldn't possibly see why he wanted to break up with him. Alfred was just so… so…

Oh, Arthur couldn't think of anything and couldn't care either. His brain was too bombarded with 'O…. oh! It feels good right there!' or 'God! More, more!' to work properly. Alfred's lips traveled down to his nipples and took the right one in his mouth, licking and sucking, then leaving small love bites before returning up to his neck and lapping up the trickling blood that threatened to drip to the ground if not tended for. Arthur's back arched against his skillful tongue and shook with delight as he was left a horny mess from Alfred's fingers and his tongue combined. Kisses trailed to his lips as the muscle invaded Arthur's mouth, hot and wet, Alfred's tongue prodded against his cheek and battled a short fight for dominance in which he already knew he'd win anyway. His unused arm pinned the sandy blond's hand against the wall, locking his fingers with Arthur's and squeezing the hand so tightly, Arthur was certain his fingers would turn blue. No, this was not pinning him to a wall, this was holding his hand in an embrace so tight that Alfred was sure he wouldn't be able to let go.

"A… Al… Alfred, please!"

He wasn't sure if he was pleading to be let go or pleading to be lead further into Alfred's feats of passion. He questioned how caring Alfred seemed to be in such a situation. This wasn't rape, Arthur concluded, it was merely claiming what was his and what rightfully belonged to him. This was just.

Could all of this passion really be elicited by this one man? The one who would so brutally push him away in his deepest times of need in past situations? How could all of this happen? How could Alfred just want this so bad that he needed it, no matter what the cost? Arthur's heart almost... fluttered. How could being raped be so terrifying yet so passionate at the same time? Arthur's thighs quivered and shook, begging to give way, but Alfred wouldn't let them. Instead, he turned him around, forcing Arthur's warm cheek to the cool brick wall. His head may have been slammed against it, but he really couldn't tell at this point. Not with such a heavy shroud of demanding thoughts in his mind.

A muscular arm wrapped around the frail body provided, the other slathering his substantial cock with the rest of the lube he had. The cherry colored head of it pushed its way into the crack of Arthur's ass, and soon he was balls-deep in his "ex." Arthur clawed at the wall, cold sweat hurrying down his face as deep green eyes turned back to his captor, half-lust, half-terror. The mere look in those orbs brought forth a low moan from Alfred. It was too much for him and he quickly began his animal pace against his poor victim. Arthur withered against the wall, trying to scream, yet nothing came out. Fingernails dug into the cracks in the old bricks as he disintegrated into a helpless heap of unheard cries. Alfred found it delicious, how Arthur would cower, how he could lose the little power he had in a matter of seconds. His little angel was his, and he'd never get away because he loved him so much. That email was a mistake, Arthur was simply joking. Yes! Arthur is such a little fool, he knew Alfred would know better, so why did he do it? Alfred could not understand Arthur for the life of himself so he quickened his pace to make up for his ignorance.

Hot tears stung at Arthur's eyes and dripped off his chin as he was thoroughly fucked by his once lover. He didn't like this anymore, he wanted it to stop, but the words just wouldn't come out. Alfred's cock… oh it was too big and the pace was too fast! This hurt! Arthur bemoaned simple sounds that would not at all do for providing a good argument towards his escape. His petty voice ceased with Alfred's hand once again enveloping his mouth and Arthur looked down in defeat. Release came to Alfred with a thick moan and a horrifyingly impatient and painful pace. After caching his breath, Alfred pulled out his limp member as a string of semen connected the two. A belt was heard re-buckling and Arthur turned around.

No one was there anymore. He looked down and shakily grabbed his dirtied jacket and pulled it on, mud seeping into the coat and onto Arthur's already polluted skin. His aching feet dragged him to his car where he wept for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was only an hour or two. All Arthur could do was return home.

* * *

The sandy blond sat in only an oversized turtleneck with a cup of tea warming his hands. The bed was soft and welcoming, especially after his sultry shower. It was only midday but the winter weather made it seem like night. Arthur lay back and looked up, examining the few cracks in his ceiling.

"Arthur, I'm back from work!"

Arthur smiled at the sound of his name from his fiancé's voice.


End file.
